thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternity Curse
The Eternity Curse is a curse that was placed upon the Travelers, as well as many witches of the French Quarter Coven, in order to seal them within a closed-off section of the Lafeyette Cemetery and Katherine in a tomb in the cemetery, unable to leave the sacred grounds, and to bind their magic to the Full Moon. This ensures that Katherine can only leave the tomb temporarily on a Full Moon, and the witches will only have limited, weakened access to the magic (not enough to break the curse). This curse was cast in conjunction with the Crescent Curse, the spell it takes its origin from. History The Crescent Curse During the summer of 1991, the vampire Marcel Gerard asked the witch Brynne Deveraux (unknowingly possessed by Céleste Dubois) to curse the Crescent Wolf Pack so that the werewolves would remain in wolf form perpetually and reacquire their human form only during the full moon, thus reversing the curse of the werewolf that forces them to change into wolves during the full moon. This curse has remained active until 2012, when Andrea Labonair, better known as Hayley Marshall, the current Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack, forced the witch Céleste (who currently possessed the witch Sabine Laurent) to break the curse. Later, the curse was placed again by the powerful witch Dahlia on Hayley, Jackson and the rest of the pack in 2013. As Alphas of the pack, therefore being linked to the rest of them through the Unification Ceremony, they widespread the curse to the whole pack. The Eternity Curse In addition, Klaus also had Dahlia re-work the spell so that it would also be able to affect other species as well, such as witches or vampire. As such, after placing the curse onto the Crescent Pack, Klaus then had Dahlia curse the Travelers (and many members of the French Quarter Coven), effectively sealing them into the Lafeyette Cemetery, unable to leave the cemetery, while Katherine was specifically locked away into a tomb. The spell also worked to bind their magic, only allowing Katherine and the members to leave the tomb/cemetery on a Full Moon, and have limited access to their magic. However, if the cursed members do not return to the Lafeyette Cemetery before the deadline is up, their bodies will slowly begin to die as an illness (a result of the curse) starts to spread throughout their bodies. Dahlia linked the spell to the curse she had cast on the Crescent Pack and the werewolves in order to weaken the magic of the witches, and bind it to the Full Moon. This was done because Klaus wanted to prove to Dahlia that he doesn't care about anyone anymore (except for Adyelya) and would do anything for his daughter. Also, it was seen that he was hurt/enraged when Katherine decided to take Adyelya away from him, so that is why he proved his point to Dahlia by harming Katherine - punishing her for trying to take his daughter away from him, and proving a point to Dahlia; killing two birds with one stone. Months after Dahlia cursed Katherine and Markos, the Travelers, and many members of the French Quarter Coven, as well as Hayley, Jackson and the rest of their pack, Mariya Petrova (Katherine's mother), and the Trinity Coven manage to find a way to break the curse -- the crescent curse has to be broke first if the Eternity curse is going to be broken. Davina struck a deal with Mariya, the Trinity Coven, Katherine on the one night she could be free and see her daughter. Davina would block the curse that was placed on Hayley, Jackson and the rest of their pack, in order to allow Mariya and the Trinity Coven to break the Eternity Curse, if Katherine killed Kara Nguyen for rebelling against her (to place fear in her coven for not listening to her). Katherine did just that. She killed Kara, and subsequently ten other unnamed witches along with her. Davina blocked the curse. One month later, the Ancestors agreed to grant to Davina the power to lift away the curse. The curse has since been removed. Trivia * This curse can be modified to affect unconventional types of werewolves as it was originally cast on ordinary werewolves of the Crescent Pack and later cast again on the non-original hybrid Alpha of the pack (Hayley) and the rest of it whom were Evolved Werewolves, as well as to affect other supernatural species, such as witches and non-Original witch-vampire hybrids (Katherine and the Travelers). ** The only types of werewolves it has yet to be used on are the Original Hybrid (Klaus), the Tribrid (Adyelya), and a witch-werewolf hybrid. * The curse was active as performed by Dahlia. ** The curse was lifted by Davina with the power of the Ancestors as a gift during the celebration of Fête de Cadeau.